Aaron Lustig
|birthplace = Rochester, New York |family = Sam Lustig Abby Lustig |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Aaron Lustig is an American actor and director. Biography Lustig was born in Rochester, New York, on September 17, 1956. He attended Brighton High School and graduated in 1974, after which he attended Ithaca College. There, he received a BFA in acting and directing. Starting an acting career in 1984, Lustig has amassed hundreds of acting credits and has directed the short film Mindslip in 2014. He was nominated for an Emmy Award for Best Supporting Actor in 1997, for his role as Dr. Tim Reid in the daytime TV drama The Young and the Restless. In his personal life, Lustig is on the faculty of The Lee Strasberg Institute and has two children. On Criminal Minds Lustig portrayed Walter Kern in the Season One episode "Unfinished Business". Filmography *Arms and the Dudes (2016) as Army Bureaucrat #1 *Guilt by Association (2015) as Karl Poehler *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as Dr. Stanley Maslow *Perception (2015) as Sleep Doctor *Angie Tribeca (2015) as Eric Stephens *Mindslip (2014) as Dr. Ronald Duvall *Twisted (2013) as Schoolboard President *The Young and the Restless (1996-2012) as Dr. Tim Reid (21 episodes) *The Five-Year Engagement (2012) as Michigan Rabbi *Blue-Eyed Butcher (2012) as Dr. Slovin *The Rum Diary (2011) as Monk *Harry's Law (2011) as Jeremy Preston's Attorney *Desperate Housewives (2011) as Craig Lynwood (3 episodes) *90210 (2011) as Dr. Stansfield *Family Practice (2011) as Walt Haverly *The League (2010) as Mr. Mitchell *Due Date (2010) as Dr. Greene *NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2010) as Dr. Victor Kalsa *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) as Reporter *Family Dinner (2009) as Steven O'Connell *Boston Legal (2004-2008) as Dr. Herbert Waylon/Wolfgang Blitzkrieg (2 episodes) *Cold Case (2007) as Dr. Lason *Nip/Tuck (2006) as Plastic Surgeon *Monk (2006) as Prosecutor Fox *Criminal Minds - "Unfinished Business" (2006) TV episode - Walter Kern *Thank You for Smoking (2005) as Doctor *Medical Examiners (2005) as MRC Attorney *Jane Doe: Vanishing Act (2005) as Miles Crandall *Without a Trace (2004) as Thaddeus *Jack & Bobby (2004) as Committe Spokesman *The Day After Tomorrow (2004) as Bernie *The Practice (2003) as Attorney King *She Spies (2003) as Dr. McDonald *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) as Guri *Charmed (2002) as Dr. Harris *Family Law (2000-2002) as Mr. Blumberg/Silverton's Attorney (4 episodes) *Surviving Gilligan's Island: The Incredibly True Story of the Longest Three Hour Tour in History (2001) as Sherwood Schwartz *FreakyLinks (2001) as Ted Clayton *The Bold and the Beautiful (2001) as Dr. Timothy "Tim" Reid (33 episodes) *Bedazzled (2000) as Synedyne Supervisor *The West Wing (2000) as Senate Aide *Gun Shy (2000) as Larry, Fulvio's Neighbor *Blood Type (1999) as Paul *Tuesdays with Morrie (1999) as Rabbi Al Axelrod *3rd Rock from the Sun (1999) as Dr. Severson *Will & Grace (1999) as Marv *Ally McBeal (1999) as Attorney Bowe *Family Guy (1999) as Various (voice) *Tracey Takes On... (1998-1999) as Rabbi Switkin (2 episodes) *Brimstone (1998) as Museum Curator *The Pretender (1998) as Atty. Tom Byner *Sports Night (1998) as Gilbert *NYPD Blue (1995-1998) as Dr. Gerald Talbot/Neurologist (4 episodes) *Caroline in the City (1998) as Photographer *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) as Leeman *Moesha (1997) as Mr. Sykes *Rugrats (1997) as Heimlich/Clerk/Oarsman (voice) *Spy Game (1997) as Flunky/V.P. *Murder in Mind (1997) as Defense Attorney *The Jamie Foxx Show (1997) as Wilheim *Men Behaving Badly (1997) as Dr. Alexander *Nash Bridges (1997) as Dr. Nadler *The Relic (1997) as Dr. Brown *Unhappily Ever After (1996) as Maitre D' *Pinocchio's Revenge (1996) as Dr. Edwards *After Jimmy (1996) as Mike *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1996) as Hans/Steve/Mike/Locker Monster/Janitor/Krumm's Locker (voice) *If These Walls Could Talk (1996) as Tom (segment "1952") *Party of Five (1996) as Terrell (2 episodes) *The Late Shift (1996) as Paul Shaffer *Dave's World (1995) as Phil Yosway (2 episodes) *The Drew Carey Show (1995) as Bill *The Crew (1995) as Sidney *An Element of Truth (1995) as Cementary Manager *Dream On (1995) as Alan Boyd *Women of the House (1995) as Don Wiler *A Mother's Prayer (1995) as Dr. Shapiro *Stuart Saves His Family (1995) as Fred *Star Trek: Voyager (1995) as Doctor *Boys on the Side (1995) as Judge *Scanner Cop II (1995) as Dr. Gordon *Murder, She Wrote (1994) as Augie Grumbacher *Clear and Present Danger (1994) as Dr. Polk *No Dessert, Dad, Till You Mow the Lawn (1994) as Doctor *The Shadow (1994) as Doctor *Ray Alexander: A Taste for Justice (1994) as Douglas Hirschman *Monkey Trouble (1994) as Store Manager *I'll Do Anything (1994) as Jack *The Day My Parents Ran Away (1993) as Teacher Haldeman *Martin (1993) as Mr. Berry *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1993) as Dr. Hangarter *Mad About You (1993) as Neighbor in 9-D *Empty Cradle (1993) as Frazier Lawyer *L.A. Law (1991-1993) as Dr. Avery *Flying Blind (1993) as Mr. Sanders (2 episodes) *The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1992) as Movie Bully *Married with Children (1992) as First Class Lounge Attendant *Bad Channel (1992) as Vernon Locknut *The Royal Family (1992) as Customer *Roadside Prophets (1992) as Morning Desk Clerk *Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) as Technician *Coach (1991) as Tim *Reasonable Doubts (1991) as Dr. Rand *Quantum Leap (1991) as Judge Bowers *L.A. Story (1991) as Boring Speaker *Good Grief (1991) as State Dept. Official *Empty Nest (1990) as Officer Hitner *Edward Scissorhands (1990) as Psychologist *Darkman (1990) as Martin Katz *Summer Dreams: The Story of the Beach Boys (1990) as Reporter at Beach *The Bradys (1990) as Meadow *Blind Faith (1990) as Medical Examiner *Family of Spies (1990) as FBI agent *The Operation (1990) as Anesthesiologist *Falcon Crest (1990) as Assistant *ALF (1989) as Willie #2 *Alien Nation (1989) as Amos N. Andy *Ghostbusters II (1989) as Norman the Producer *Naked Lie (1989) as Ellis Scott *Dallas (1989) as Henry Geyster *Leap of Faith (1988) as Dr. Kent *China Beach (1988) as Dr. Darrow *The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (1988) as Customer in Bookstore *A Year in the Life (1988) as Rick *Lily in Love (1984) as Chauffeur Director *Mindclip (2014) (short) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors